I Live For Her
by YoflamRettopReverof
Summary: Two Shot: Draco and Harry are now married, but a big secret is holding them back from living their lives happily. Will the secret be revealed? Or will its containment ruin their marriage? .No Het.
1. For A Heart Of Courage

**Pairings** - Draco Malfoy/ Harry Potter

**Rating** - R

**Summary** – This is not a crossover! Its just HP. Draco and Harry are now married, but a big secret is holding them back from living their lives happily. Will the secret be revealed? Or will its containment ruin their marriage?

**Warnings** - This story is SLASH/YAOI (m/m pairing), so if you don't like it you should leave now. May contain coarse language, sexual content, rape and any other bad thing your mind and obviously mine came up with.

**Disclaimer** - Harry: Ok, the writer of this story does not own anything of Harry Potter, except this story, and ok, this disclaimer too, so what are you going to do? Sue me? Yes, Sue a tiny little Slash character, if it will make you feel any better!

Draco: Oh, Original disclaimer Potter!

Harry: No, Not really, I need a new writer!

-(Brought to you by Geco and Geico commercials)-and the writer! _Hey how come I'm not mentioned in the brackets?_

**Authors Note** – Oh my god…I have had this fic in my mind for so long, and I'm so frickin happy that I finally got it started! Its gunna be short and sweet! I promise! Please enjoy!

**Beta** – A big thanks goes to, Masochistic Angel for editing this chapter! Thank you so much! You did a great job!

_So let the magic begin…_

* * *

**I Live For Her**

**Chapter One **– _For A Heart Of Courage_

Lana dreamt of nothing more then to be someone else; like the hero's in her favourite movies, or the adventurer in the books she read. No matter how hard their lives were, it always seemed better then her own. Why was she stuck? But being stuck wasn't what bugged her the most. All she really wanted was to know that there was something more out there. Was there life on other planets? Could trees and animals somewhere talk and think like humans? Maybe the ones she saw each day could, and just didn't when humans were around. Was there a higher power out there, which controlled her life? Was she destined to be more than the theatre worker she was now? And could she die without finding the answer to any of these questions?

Lana worked at the movie theatre once a week and on weekends. The theatre was cheep and not in the best part of town. By the time she would leave work to go home it would be midnight. She didn't have her driver's licence so she had to take the bus home, because her parents wouldn't come and pick her up from work that late.

One night while walking to the bus stop, she heard someone cry out. As she looked around violently she caught site of movement in the darkness. As she crept towards the ally where she thought she saw the movement, she saw a single man beating another man. She took a step forward then shrunk back in fear. She had to stop it or he could die. No. He might get slightly hurt, but he wouldn't die. She was sure of that. This was nothing serious. She heard her bus coming and ran to catch it.

That night she couldn't stop shaking and she couldn't sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about that poor guy. It seemed as if the six hours were a lifetime. She was so absorbed in her thoughts and more so in her fears that she didn't notice the smell of her mother's cooking or the commotion of her parents below her. She didn't notice a thing until her mother flew into her room and wrapped her arms around her.

"Oh Lana, my Lana, I am so glad your safe." Lana didn't say a thing.

"Oh honey. Some poor guy got killed in an alleyway close to your work last night. He was fond this morning." Her mother took a good look at her. "Lana, are you okay? Did you get any sleep last night?" Lana shook her head. "Don't worry sweetheart. I'll call you in sick. You don't have to go to school today."

Before her mom left for work she slipped back into Lana's room. "Would you like me to turn the T.V. on? Sometimes it can help you get to sleep."

Lana didn't say a thing but her mom turned on Lana's small T.V. anyway and handed her the remote.

Finally, Lana drifted into sleep, but it was a dream filled sleep and her dreams weren't peaceful, they were dark and full of fear. She awoke suddenly to hear the newswoman say, "This morning an eighteen year old man was found beaten to death. He was found in an alley off St. Agnes Je Clare. He has been identified as…" Lana looked up to see the bloody face of a now dead young man, who she might have been able to save, but then again she could be dead now too if she had tried to save him.

She couldn't stop staring at the T.V. until the news went to a commercial. Then she ran to the bathroom crying. Lana slipped her nightgown off her shoulders and let it fall to her feet. She turned the shower on and watched the bathroom mirror fog up in the heat, and then she stepped in. The hot water washed the tears from her face. She turned her back to the hot water and sat in the shower hugging her legs to her body. She sat like that crying, not only from the hot water burning her back but also because of the pain inside her from knowing that a young man could have lived if she had the courage to do something.

"Why?" she murmured to herself, her tears coming out in a stronger flow now. Why am I such a coward? She asked herself, and bit down on her bottom lip. She sat like that for hours until her mom came home and found her.

"Oh my god Lana, what are you doing?" She looked at the tap to see that the now cold water had once been boiling. She turned off the water and rapped Lana in a towel. It took a lot out of her but she lifted Lana out of the bathtub and out into the living room. She laid her down on the couch. "What were you thinking?"

"I could have saved him if I wasn't such a coward," Lana muttered.

"What are you talking about?" her mother asked.

"That man who was beaten to death last night. I saw him getting beaten," Lana said so softly her mother could hardly hear her. "I didn't try to save him. I didn't even call the police," she muttered. "I just ran." She would have cried but there was nothing left inside her to cry out. She felt so week, helpless and shameful. She felt she didn't deserve to live.

"I should have died with him. I am no better then that man. I deserve to die."

"Lana, don't say that," her mom cried. "You have to go to the police. You have to tell them this."

"But I don't know anything," she protested weekly.

"It doesn't matter. You might be of _some _help."

"I know," Lana admitted, "but can I have something to eat first?" she asked.

"Of course, I'll make you something and you go get dressed."

* * *

She told the police everything she could remember. What she was wearing, what time it was, what the people looked like, was anyone else around, what did she hear and anything else she could remember from that night. She told them she was in her black work uniform, and it was around eleven-thirty or twelve o'clock. She told them it was too dark to see anything but silhouettes. While the two cops talked it over she fell asleep and when they woke her they told her she could go home. They said they would call her if they needed her and if she remembered anything else she was to call them.

When Lana got home she slept for almost a whole twenty-four hours. When she did wake up, she ate and went back to sleep. When she finally woke up the next day it was Saturday and she would have to go to work. At first she refused to go, then her mother reminded her she was working a matinee shift, plus she would have to get over it sometime. It's not like it's something that happens every night. So she went to work and her mom came and picked her up when she was done.

When Lana was starting to feel comfortable being alone at night, she decided that she would try to take the bus home again. Although she knew people weren't beaten to death in alleyways every night, she still walked quicker then she had before the murder.

That night she was aware of everything around her; she listened to every sound and watched every movement out of the corner of her eye. She was passing the alley where _he_ had been killed when she saw something move out of the corner of her eye. She quickly jumped behind the building. _Oh my god it's happening again,_ she thought to herself. _Okay Lana just calm down. It was probably just your imagination or maybe a cat or something._ Then she heard a grunt and something heavy fall to the ground. She poked her head around the corner. It was happening again. She saw someone struggle to get up only to be kicked to the ground. She wouldn't let it happen again, not to her. She couldn't let him die.

She quickly and quietly slipped down the alley not to wreck the element of surprise. Before she knew what was happening she knocked him over the head, but that didn't stop him.

She couldn't remember anything but pain after that. Shear and utter pain. He hit her again and again, then it stopped, but she couldn't get up. She couldn't even move. She couldn't call out for help. It felt like, it felt like, oh, she couldn't describe it. She had never been in this much pain before, and so she couldn't describe it.

She opened her eyes to see the man who she had tried to save. He lay bleeding on the ground, staring at her. Knowing that he was the only one in the world who knew how she felt right now only added to his beauty. She had never seen a man like him before and neither of the cuts nor the blood could take that away from him. He reached out and took her hand slowly, pulling himself towards her. He smiled at her. He probably knew as she did that they were going to die.

"Thank you." His words came out as a cough, blood dripped from the corner of his mouth.

"For what?" I didn't save you. We're both dying, she thought. "Why thank me? I didn't do a thing."

The nurse was in the room when her patient's eyes opened. Her patient looked around the room confused.

"Where…where is she? The girl who saved me, I want to see her." He said.

"I am terribly sorry," the nurse apologized. "She was already dead when they found the two of you the other day."

* * *

_To Be Continued…_


	2. Slipped Away

**Reviews** – _For chap 1 _

**Reviews** – _For chap 2_

**jacquida** – Yeah, I wanted there to be a lot of unrealistic/dramatic dialogue. I write differently for certain fic's. I'm glad you still liked the plot and so on though!

**Spamy02** – Lmao, I believe you, it's a great song. Hands you tissues you just made my day! I am so glad you cried from the middle to end, because that means I did my job as a writer! Thanks so much for R/R'ing! Thanks for fav'ing it, and loving it as much as I do! I hope you enjoy my other fic's! Try 'Invisible Christmas,' if you want a romance/comedy…it's kind of got the same tone to it, as this does. 'The Parchments Of Love,' is my longest and still incomplete fic. It's Romance/Comedy as well, and if you are waiting for it to finish before reading…you will be waiting along time. It's going to be 100 chapters long.

**yaeko** - Yes, I agree! Thank you so much for R/R'ing, and I'm super glad you liked it!

**lucky** - Awe, Thanks! Hands you some tissuesAwe, I'm glad you loved it as much as I loved writing it!I'll try to keep up the good work, and you have fun reading my other fics

**Authors Note** – Hey everyone! I JUST LOVE THIS FIC! I think it's one of my best so far Anyway…the song used is "Slipped Away, by Avril Lavigne" I hate Avril, but I LOVE her music…the wording is just fantastic! Please enjoy!

**Beta's Note** – GUESS WHAT…MILLIE MOTOU IS BACK AND BETA…THAN EVER! Ok that was a really cheesy joke but I BETA not gives up my day job…ok enough with the BETA jokes already…

_So let the magic begin…_

* * *

**Chapter Two** – _Slipped Away_

**Na na  
Na na na na na**

It was late. Harry sat in a hard wooden chair across from his friend Hermione. They were in his kitchen. He was upset. Hermione was trying her best to cheer him up, but it didn't seem to be working. Harry knew Ron didn't approve of his life style, but to miss his best friends only wedding was just too much for Harry to handle.

"I can't believe he hates me this much!"

Hermione drew soft circles along Harry's shoulder, "He doesn't hate you Harry. He's just jealous. He thinks he's losing your friendship, and he just doesn't understand your relationship…your marriage."

Harry placed his head in his arms as he leaned on the table. "Thanks Hermione."

"No need to thank me Harry, were friends."

Harry nodded.

"Where is your husband anyway?

"He said he had some errands to run." Harry sighed. "He's obviously just avoiding your visit. I know he is."

"I see. What is his problem with me anyway? I mean…I've accepted him. Why can he barley be in the same room as me?"

Harry breathed in deeply and stood. He paced the room a bit before falling hopelessly to the black leather couch. "It's not just you Mione. He gets this way with all, well, you know."

"Mudbloods." She stated, rather then asked.

"Yeah. I don't know why though. At first I thought he hated them because of the influence Voldemort and his father had on his life, but now it's as if he fears you, and is not disgusted."

Hermione nodded and joined Harry on the couch. "Now that you mention it…he was always uncomfortable by my presence. He seems to flinch when I try to contact him in any way."

"It's not just you."

"I know. It's all Mudbloods. But why?"

"It's not just Mudbloods Hermione. It's muggles too."

"Muggles?" She questioned. "But Harry, you are half muggle!"

"I know, but I'm not a Mudblood. I'm just a half. He has it in for both, and that's why he avoids you. Maybe that's why he had such an attitude with me when we first met." Harry chuckled at the thought of meeting his love for the first time.

Harry sat up and as he did Hermione pulled him into a hug. "We will figure it out Harry. We can't let Draco live on this way any longer. He has to come to terms with this fear. We shall confront him once and for all when he returns home."

"Agreed." Harry whispered.

**I miss you  
Miss you so bad  
I don't forget you  
Oh it's so sad**

Draco sat in front of a grave, a muggle grave. He reached out, and brushed the top of the cold stone. His hands began to shake and he drew it back. He placed a single long stem blue rose in a vase that sat to the left. He repeated this action to the vase on the right. His right hand brushed the cold stone once again, but in the front. His fingers began to trace the words…

_In loving memory of Lana Lang._

When Draco came to the date he couldn't trace it. He couldn't even bare to look at it, and so he ignored it.

**I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly**

"Lana…" Draco said in a mere whisper, almost breathlessly.

"I wish I could have given you a better grave. One that can honour your memory as a hero."

Draco leaned in and hugged the grave, "oh Lana. It should have been me!"

_What a pretty boy you are. I'm gunna take you. Your all mine._

"It should have been me."

_No! Let go of me! Please! LET GO!_

_And why would I do that? You're the hottest piece of meat in this town. Totally fuckable._

_Draco fought back. He hurt the man and ran for dear life. Why did he not have his wand? He thought. The man finally caught up with him, and dragged him to an alleyway._

_You miserable piece of shit, your a whore. You'll pay for hitting me._

_Don't touch me! My father will hear of this!_

_I'm shaking in my boots. _

_The man began to beat Draco with pure force._

"Me…it should…it should have been me!" Draco coughed, and sobbed out. Tears came slowly from his eyes and hit the grave without a sound.

**The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found  
It won't be the same  
Oh**

_Thank you…_

_For what? Why thank me? I didn't do a thing._

_Where…where is she? The girl who saved me, I want to see her._

_I am terribly sorry. She was already dead when they found the two of you the other day._

_It should have been me…_

**Na na  
Na na na na na**

Hermione slowly opened her eyelids. She looked down to see Harry sleeping on her. She smiled. _We must have fallen asleep_, she thought. She lifted slightly to check the time from where she was. The clock on the microwave showed that it was 12:30 am.

She turned her head and noticed that only two sets of shoes were at the door, hers and Harry's. Draco is not back yet, she thought.

Harry shifted from Hermione's movements. His eyes shot open. "Sorry."

"For what?" Hermione asked.

Harry blushed. "For falling asleep on you."

Hermione chuckled. "It's alright Harry."

Harry's smile soon turned to a frown. "Draco's not back yet?" He asked as he shifted off of Hermione.

"Suppose not."

Harry cradled his legs and leaned his head on top of them and his arms that were wrapped around his legs.

He looked up to the sound of a creaking door.

"I'm home, love."

Harry beamed up right away. "Draco!" he called as he ran toward his husband and wrapped his arms around him. "I missed you."

"I can see that," Draco said into the squeeze of a bear hug.

Draco glared over the room, and noticed that Hermione was still there. He winced at seeing the girl watching their actions. Draco leaned back and kissed his husband on the cheek, "sorry I was gone so long."

"I'm just happy that you came home."

"I'll always come home to you Harry. Don't ever doubt that! I love you." Draco said the last part as he held Harry's chin and took his lustful lips into his own.

He let go and walked past Harry towards the kitchen, keeping his distance from Hermione of course.

"Thank you for looking after Harry while I was gone." He said, almost sicken.

"Why thank me? I didn't do a thing." Hermione replied.

Draco shot his head towards the girl with shocked-wide open eyes.

"What is it, love?" Harry asked.

They were confused by Draco's reaction to her words, and stared at the blonde in wonder.

He was frozen. "Didn't…do. Didn't do a thing." He whispered shacking the glass of water he had in his hand.

**I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't Oh oh oh  
I hope you can hear me  
Cause I remember it clearly**

After Hermione's words were repeated in a whisper from Draco's mouth, all that could be heard was the loud smash of glass to the floor, and the sound it made with the water that collided with it.

"Draco!" Harry yelled, and ran to his lover. He shook him, "Are you alright?" he asked repeatedly.

Draco snapped out of his memories.

"Lana…" he whispered with a sob. He crashed into Harry's arms crying endlessly.

Harry turned his head to Hermione with a confused and saddened look. He then carefully picked Draco up into his arms, avoiding the glass around them on the floor. He brought him over to the couch he and Hermione were previously lying on and laid him down. Hermione was now sitting in the matching chair angled from the couch.

"Draco I think it's about time you tell Hermione and I what is going on with you?"

Draco was quiet, but tears were still sliding down his pale face.

"Didn't do a thing."

"What?" Both Hermione and Harry asked in unison.

"It should have been me…"

The couple looked to eachother and then back to Draco, awaiting his explanation.

**The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found  
It won't be the same  
Oh**

"Do you remember the first time I ran away from home?" Draco asked.

Hermione decided to be quiet through Draco's confession just incase her presence made him rethink telling his story.

"You mean the time your father wanted to send you to Voldemort to get your dark mark? How could I forget?"

Draco, embarrassed by his tears rubbed his hands over his eyes, making them red and puffy. He turned so he was lying on his side, and Harry comforted him while he kneeled on the floor with his arms around the other man.

"I didn't tell you everything that happened during those five weeks."

Harry leaned down and kissed his husbands forehead. "It's ok Draco. You can explain it to me. I'll understand."

Draco blinked a few times quickly drying his eyes.

"You knew I ran away. The part you didn't know was that I escaped to a muggle town. It was about the second week. I decided to go to a club. I wanted some excitement, and boy did I get it. A man came up to me. He wasn't handsome, but he wasn't hideous either. I decided to dance with him…"

"Go on."

"We were dancing, and things got a little heated up. We decided to get some air. We went out the back, and he started to kiss me. It was good at first, but then he got really rough. He held my arms to the wall and started sticking his tongue down my throat."

"He…he didn't rape you, did he?" Harry asked scarred of the answer.

Draco shut his eyes tight. "No." he opened his eyes to see a relieved Harry. "He didn't get a chance to."

Harry fidgeted. "So what did happen, my love?" He asked as he slicked his husband's loose hair from his eyes to the side and back of his head.

"Once I pulled back and said 'No. I don't want this.' He got real angry and started to force it on me. I kicked him where it hurts, and he started to rough me up. I finally got a few good punches and kicks in, and ran for it."

Harry looked down at his fragile husbands body. How could someone do such a thing to his Draco?

"I was running past an alley when he caught up to me, and pulled me by my hair. He dragged me into the alley, and started to say, 'you miserable piece of shit, your a whore. You'll pay for hitting me.' I wondered why at a time like this I did not have my wand."

Harry looked over to a quiet gasping Hermione.Herm

"I said, 'don't touch me! My father will hear of this!' Hoping he would be scared off. He just stated, 'I'm shaking in my boots.' I began to fear this man even more, until I felt it. His punch led me to believe that the night in that alley would be my last."

Harry's eyes widened. "Thank Merlin it wasn't."

"No."

"What?" Harry asked shocked. Why would Draco not be thankful that he was alive? Did he really not care? Was he really stating that he didn't care about his life? Their lives? Their marriage?

"Thank Lana Lang."

"Lana Lang? Who is Lana Lang?"

"No. Who was Lana Lang?" Draco said with a slur.

Harry froze. He held on to Draco's hands and squeezed tight, urging him to go on.

"Lana was a beautiful sixteen year old girl who died because she made the mistake of saving me."

"Draco…"Harry trailed off.

"She heard what was happening to me. She knocked the man out for a split second, and then he had the nerve to attack her as well. He ran like the coward he was, leaving us dead. We laid there on that cold ground together."

"No." Hermione squealed as she held her hand to her mouth, with teary eyes.

"I reached for her. I thanked her for trying to save me. It was the least I could do. She said, 'for what? I didn't do a thing.' How could she have said that to me I thought? What did she mean by it…but then all was dark."

Draco began to sit up, and Harry sat on the couch with his husband in his arms. "It's ok Draco. You are safe, go on…"

"I know." Draco said with a small smile. "The next thing I knew…I was waking up in a hospital bed. I asked the nurse on duty where the girl was. I asked her where the girl who had saved my life was, because I wanted to speak to her, and make sure she was alright. The nurse gave a sad look, and apologized. The girl. Lana. She had saved me in that alley, and had died in it. I knew from that minute that nothing would be the same."

**I've had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened you passed by**

Harry's arms tightened on Draco. "I love you. So much." Harry sighed. It was the only thing he could think to say.

"It should have been me…"

"But it wasn't." Harry said as he kissed Draco lovingly on the lips. "And I thank Lana for that."

Hermione was now sobbing. "There is one thing I still don't get," she said, breaking the slight silence.

Draco turned to her, quivering in Harry's arms. He had forgotten she was there.

"What?" he asked roughly.

"Why is it…why does that situation, make you…"

"Hate Muggles and Mudbloods like yourself?" He cut in.

"Yes."

"It's simple. I don't hate Muggles or Mudbloods. I just pretend I do so they will keep their distance from me."

"Why is that?" Harry asked.

"Because Lana was a muggle her whole life, but when she died I looked up everything I could find about her. I wanted to know more about her. I wanted to know her. I found out that she had done things that were known as 'odd' in the muggle world. I put it together, and found that she was indeed a Mudblood. From that day on, I decided to keep my distance. I did not want my body, me, my life to cause any more pain to Muggles or Mudbloods."

"I understand now." Hermione said, clearing her eyes of the tears that she had previously let out.

"I'm sorry." Draco said sadly. "I just didn't want you hurt, and you reminded me of Lana. The way you look, the way I pictured her to be, and the way your spirit is. You just reminded me of her so much, and so I couldn't let you into my life. I wanted you to be safe. I don't want to be the cause of anymore deaths." Draco cried out.

"Hush, my love." Harry said in a calm and soothing way. "Lana's death was not your fault.

"But it was Harry. You see…what happened to me, had happened to another before me, and she witnessed it. She vowed to not let it happen again, and because of that vow, she saved me. And by saving me, she died. Where is the justice in that?" Draco asked the last part a little louder.

"It is not fair. When it first happened…I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't. I denied that she was dead. I was a worthless pureblood. She died saving the wrong person."

**Now you're gone  
Now you're gone  
There you go  
There you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you're gone  
Now you're gone  
There you go  
There you go  
Somewhere you're not coming back**

"Don't say that!" Harry raged. "How…how can you say that? It's like you are denying what you have become. What we are. What about our love and marriage we share? Does that mean nothing to you?" Harry asked while squeezing Draco into his arms.

Draco gasped. "No Harry! It means everything to me!"

"Then please understand that her death was not your fault. She wanted it that way. She wanted to save you. You being alive isn't going to cause anyone pain. It is not going to endanger Hermione or anyone else for that matter. Oh, Draco. You are so sweet and loving. I am so happy to have you in my life. You came into it at the right time and you will leave it at the right time, and with me. We will live on, and we will die together with our love, and in eachother's arms. There is no other way. Everyone is safe. I made sure of that by killing Voldemort, and I'll be damned if another person dies by anything that is not a natural cause."

Draco was amazed at how wonderful is husband's words were. "It wasn't my fault?" He questioned, as if he didn't really know.

"That's right. You are here for a reason Draco. You are here for me, and the people who know and love you. Lana did a brave and great thing by saving you. She led you to me. I will now and forever thank her for that, and cherish the life she had."

Draco nodded and held onto his Harry. He started to kiss his husband passionately. He couldn't believe how wonderfully free he felt. He was so happy to have finally told Harry his secrete. He was truly grateful for the first time in years, and he owed it all to Lana.

"Draco…"

"Yes, love?"

"Live for her. Live because she saved you. Live because that's what she wanted. Live because she was a hero."

"I am living Harry."

"No your not. You have been hiding for years Draco. I want you to really live, and enjoy everything life has to offer you. You were right to thank her all those years ago. And when she asked for what, you should answer…for life. When she said she didn't do anything, she didn't know that she had. She had saved you. Maybe she felt guilty for what happened to the other man, but something in her gave her courage. She fought for a heart of courage, and she got one. She did the most courageous thing a person could do. She stood tall, and saved a life."

"Harry, that was beautiful." Hermione chimed.

"It is true." Harry stated. "It's a lesson I have learned. Lana's blood might have been different, but her heart was like my parents. She died for life."

Draco looked shocked. Harry barely ever mentioned a thing about his parents. "I promise. I promise Harry. I'll live for Lana. I will. I'll live for her, and I'll live for you, but most of all, I'll live for myself."

"Good." Harry smiled, and leaned into his husband.

Hermione was in awe. She never thought the secret would be so complex. She loved seeing her best friend with such a man. She was truly happy and blessed, knowing that she was staring at the best couple the world could ever know. She just wished that Ron could see the same thing.

_Someday…_she thought. _He will see. Someday…_

**The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found  
It won't be the same  
Oh**

**The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found  
It won't be the same  
Oh**

Draco placed two long stem roses in the left vase, one blue and the other red. Harry repeated this action with the right vase.

They held onto eachother.

"Thank you Lana Lang. You will always live on in our hearts. Happy 19nth Birthday." Harry said, and then kissed his lover gently on the side of his head.

**Na na  
Na na na na na**

"Lana, thank you. Happy Birthday." He said. He left the warm embrace his husband was giving him, and bent down to the grave. He traced his fingers over the lettering…

_In loving memory of Lana Lang._ This time he was able to look and trace the date. _1987-2003_.

He hugged the grave then kissed the top of the warm stone and whispered, "I live for you…"

**I miss you.**


End file.
